teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria
Victoria was a supporting character in Season 1 and Season 2 of Teen Life as a Monster. She was the wife of Chris, the mother of Allison Argent, the daughter-in-law of Gerard Argent, and the sister-in-law of Kate Argent. Victoria was initially believed to be a naive wife of a licensed arms dealer who had no idea that he was truly a hunter of supernatural creatures, but in reality, she was the matriarch of the Argent hunter family and was a skilled hunter in her own right. In Season 2, she and her husband Chris led the Argents' takeover of Beacon Hills High School so they could keep a closer eye on the growing supernatural population there following Derek Hale's ascension to Alpha status, which led him to build a pack out of teenagers who would benefit from the Bite in one way or another. While her father-in-law replaced the previous school principal, Victoria became the new English teacher to increase their family's surveillance while also monitoring their daughter Allison's relationships with Scott McCall and the recently-bitten Lydia Martin. She was so devoted to the family's belief that werewolves and other supernatural monsters were simply violent killers that she attempted to kill Scott McCall despite the fact that he had never killed before, and she preferred to kill herself as per the Argent Code than live her life as a Beta werewolf after she had been inadvertently bitten by Derek Hale. Her death affected her family so deeply that Chris and Allison moved out of their family home after temporarily quitting the hunter lifestyle, and Allison even hallucinated that Victoria was with her on several occasions. Victoria was a member of the Argent Family of hunters and was a teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Throughout The Series Season 1 Victoria makes her first appearance in Moon Scars, telling Chris that she found out that a hybrid is in Beacon Hills. She hires an assassin to kill said hybrid, but he was unsuccessful, his body being discovered with severe lacerations and his heart ripped out of his chest. She deduces they're dealing with a werewolf hybrid of some kind. In Night Watch, Victoria suggests to her daughter Allison to get to know Seth by hosting a sleepover at a cabin that the Argent family owns. She reluctantly agrees. In Master Plan, she organizes the abduction of Erica Reyes, Seth Pederson's girlfriend under the pretense of wanting information on what kind of hybrid Seth is. She ties Erica to a leather table and tickles her feet, demanding to know what Seth is. When she doesn't answer, Victoria duct tapes two electric toothbrushes to Erica's soles, turns them on, and leaves her to suffer for 30 minutes. While she's gone, Allison turns off the toothbrushes, only to straddle Erica and sadistically tickles her armpits, Victoria secretly watching through a hidden camera. Personality Victoria is shown to be very sadistic and cold, as shown when she puts Erica through an insane amount of tickle torture that she describes as "more painful than waterboarding". As the tickling gets worse, Erica desperately begs her to stop, though Victoria cruelly says she won't until Erica "squeals". Even when Erica literally screams that she doesn't know anything, she lets Allison tickle her, driving Erica even crazier with ticklish laughter.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists